


unbreak my heart

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is so short but so angsty and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on tumblr: Lexa following Clarke into the woods and one time she caught her. Confrontation + Lexa saying "I will never stop caring, but if you decide to push me away, I will go." Clarke does not reply so Lexa turns away then Clarke grabs her arm then kisses her then says "Go."</p><p>Alternatively, Lexa finds Clarke in the forest and tries to repair her broken heart. Post S2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unbreak my heart

Clarke walks for seven hours before Lexa finds her.

It’s dark, and Clarke scans the trees on high alert for any activity. She hears a branch snap on the forest floor and she knows someone is there.

Lexa makes her presence known quickly. “Clarke, I only wish to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Then, please, let me speak.” Clarke doesn’t respond so Lexa takes that as a chance to reconcile their relationship. “Clarke, you must know that I had to break my own heart to leave you at Mount Weather. The role of Commander does not come without a price.”

“What price would that be?” Clarke asks viciously. “Me?”

Lexa nods. “Tough decisions are made in my life almost daily, Clarke. But none have been more difficult than to turn my back on you.”

“I’m not listening to this,” Clarke says, turning to walk away. Lexa stands firm.

“I know it must be easy for you to make the same decision now. To turn your back on me, but Clarke, I must beg you to reconsider.”

Clarke stops dead in her tracks and turns to face Lexa again. She can feel herself getting worked up, tears prickling in her eyes threatening to fall. “None of this is _easy_ , okay? Easy is waking up in the morning and having breakfast. Spending time with your loved ones. Going for a walk in the forest. Maybe admire the view,” she says, spitting each word in Lexa’s direction. She is crying now.  “Easy is _not_ having to kill three generations of people because your… your…” Clarke struggles to find a word to describe them. “Because the person you love left you there to die.”

Lexa swallows at the mention of the word, trying to keep her composure. “It is because I love you, Clarke, that this has been so difficult for me.” A beat. “For us.”

Clarke softens slightly, but still keeps her guard up. “Yeah, you’re right. Because I don’t understand how you can stand there and tell me you love me, when yesterday you said goodbye and walked away.” Her voice shakes and cracks and she hates it.

“I do love you, Clarke.” Lexa’s words are the softest Clarke has ever heard. “This world is still new to you. You are learning every day things that I have known from childhood. Death is inevitable, and on occasion it is the ones we love that are taken from us. Everyone I have ever loved, Clarke, has been taken from me.”

“So why would you leave me when I needed you most?”

“Because to lead with my heart would not be wise. Especially when it is broken.”

Clarke takes the words in. She looks Lexa directly in the eye and is almost certain she sees tears. It startles her.

But she needs time to think.

“Goodbye, Lexa."

“I will never stop caring, but if you decide to push me away, I will go,” Lexa says. Clarke doesn’t respond. Reluctantly, Lexa turns and walks away, accepting Clarke’s silence as confirmation that she does not want to be around her.

It takes ten, maybe twenty, seconds for Lexa to hear Clarke’s feet walking towards her. She grabs Lexa by the arm and pulls her around so their faces are almost touching. Their eyes meet and Clarke searches them for something, anything, to convince her that Lexa is lying. She finds nothing but love in Lexa’s eyes, and she swallows away her emotion.

She looks at Lexa for long moments before leaning in to kiss her. It isn’t soft or tender, but full of passion and anger and want. Clarke can feel tears on her cheeks and she wonders who they belong to.

When she pulls away, she finds out that they were Lexa’s.

“Go.”


End file.
